The present invention relates to a signalling system for use in automobiles, and is specifically directed to an auxiliary pedestrian crossing warning light system.
The speed of automobiles and the volume of traffic on streets and highways today are such that the safety of pedestrians is a cause for great concern. In Canada alone, due at least in part to the lack of approved communication between driver and pedestrian, there were 688 pedestrian fatalities and more than 17,000 pedestrian injuries per year during the period 1979-1986.
Modern automotive vehicles are equipped with headlamps, parking lights, tail lamps, stop lights, turn indicator lamps, seatbelts in front and rear seats and many other features for the safety and convenience of those who use the vehicles. However, there are currently no vehicles equipped with any type or feature directed to pedestrian safety.
Examples of auxiliary indicator or signal systems for vehicles are found in Canadian Patents Nos. 756,254, which issued to H. Epstein on Apr. 4, 1967; 840,605, which issued to Gaetan de Coye de Castelet on Apr. 28, 1970; 900,005, which issued to R.P. Ballou, Howell on May 9, 1972; 923,208, which issued to D.G. Williams et al on Mar. 20, 1973 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,724,102, which issued to J.R. Hollins on Nov. 15, 1955; 2,825,045, which issued to J.R. Hollins on Feb. 25, 1958; 2,835,880, which issued to C.R. Daws on May 20, 1958; 2,851,673, which issued to J.R. Hollins on Sept. 9, 1958; 3,185,961, which issued to G.A. Du Rocher on May 25, 1965; 3,273,117, which issued to S. Martauz on Sept. 13, 1966 and 3,925,759, which issued to D.F. Lucas on Dec. 9, 1975.
The object of the present invention is to provide an auxiliary system which can be used in conjunction with an existing automotive signalling system to give greater protection to pedestrians.